La Navidad Perfecta
by midhiel
Summary: Para Charles las navidades son perfectas, ¿o no?


_**Para Charles las navidades son perfectas, ¿o no?**_

_**La Navidad Perfecta**_

_**Dedicado a . Espero que hayas pasado una hermosa Navidad y que te guste este sencillo regalo. **_

_**Este fic entra dentro del evento organizado por MidnightInParis27**_

Si a Charles le preguntaban si las navidades eran perfectas, hubiese respondido que sí porque en verdad lo eran, con villancicos, el árbol adornado en el centro de la sala y los jóvenes y niños que había acogido a lo largo de los años, riendo y corriendo para ultimar cada detalle de la cena. Esto es con lo que había soñado de pequeño: con su casa poblada de gente feliz y no solitaria como cuando era niño y la pasaba con la sola presencia de él y de sus padres. Pero algo le faltaba ahora. Sí, Erik le faltaba.

A lo largo de todos esos años, los encuentros furtivos entre ambos le demostraban que el amor y la pasión seguían intactos pero Erik no podía vivir en Westchester y le habían llegado rumores de que en Genosha había una telépata como él, ni la mitad de lo poderosa que él era, pero que se había convertido en su mano derecha y Charles, ahora, estaba lleno de celos. Tanto que le había pedido a Hank que viajaran a visitar a su amante en la isla antes de que acabara el año.

-Charles, ya está todo listo – avisó Scott y lo trajo a la realidad -. Mira – se mordió el labio. Así se ponía cuando quería pedirle algo y no se atrevía. Charles podía leerle la mente en cualquier momento pero por respeto, dejaba que los demás le dijeran solo lo que querían que él supiera -. Mira, invité a Jean a comer algo después del brindis y hoy ella estaba encargada de vigilar las cámaras de la casa en el sótano.

-Veré que la suplanten – contestó el telépata, aprobando la salida -. Que se diviertan los dos.

-Gracias – sonrió el joven aliviado y se marchó.

Charles pensó en el amor juvenil y cómo nos ponía tontos, eso había escrito Shakespeare, ¿cierto? Bueno, no se necesitaba ser el dramaturgo para saber que por amor se cometían locuras como los celos irrisorios que estaba sintiendo por esa tal Selene, o cómo se llamara la actual mano derecha de Erik. Sin ganas de seguir pensando, rodó las ruedas de la silla hacia la biblioteca para matar el tiempo antes de la cena de Nochebuena.

…

Cenaron contentos. Rieron, aplaudieron, bromearon todos y a la hora de los postres, alabaron las manos de Raven para el pastel. Jean y Scott se retiraron según lo prometido después del brindis. Los más pequeños se retiraron a dormir y los adolescentes se marcharon al salón de juegos para disputarse partidas de billar, bolos, o ping pong.

Charles se retiró a su dormitorio. Había sido una cena espléndida y mañana los niños abrirían sus regalos debajo del árbol. No podía desear nada más, sí, podía: que se le marcharan los celos por la tal Selene.

Al entrar en su habitación, se encontró con Magneto que se había colado por el balcón entreabierto. Erik solía darle esta clase de sorpresas pero no era un hombre sentimental y evitaba las fiestas así que lo sorprendió que lo hiciera en esa fecha.

-Hola, viejo amigo – lo saludó Magneto cariñosamente y corrió hasta la silla para abrazarlo y besarlo como los amantes que eran -. Se nota que fue una cena agradable porque tardaste en subir.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a compartir con nosotros? – le reclamó el telépata y se separaron apenas -. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Erik?

Magneto retiró un cofrecito del bolsillo.

-Solo vine a dejarte esto, Charles – abrió la caja y le enseñó una sortija pulida de oro -. Este es el anillo de bodas de mi madre y quería regalártelo personalmente en Nochebuena porque no me atreví a dejarlo debajo del árbol con los regalos de tus niños.

-Erik, es hermoso – suspiró anonadado. Esto de no leer a los demás le daba buenas sorpresas -. Nunca me habías regalado antes algo que perteneciera a tu familia.

-Tú eres mi familia, Charles – aseveró Erik y se puso de rodillas, ofreciéndole el cofre -. Charles Francis Xavier, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

El telépata casi se desplomó y tuvo que sujetarse en los apoyabrazos de su silla.

-Solo di acepto, Charles – le pidió su amante.

-¡Claro que acepto!

Y se besaron efusivamente. De pronto, Erik comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creerlo – exclamó entre carcajadas -. ¿En serio, Charles? ¿Selene?

El telépata cayó en la cuenta de que era tanta su emoción que sin notarlo, había estado enviando sus celos a la mente de Magneto y también el motivo de los mismos.

-Es telépata como yo y tu mano derecha, según me han dicho – se excusó torpemente.

Erik rio más.

-Por todo el metal del mundo, Charles – le dio un beso -. ¡Eres adorable! Mi ratita adorable de laboratorio.

Charles lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba rojo de la emoción y de la vergüenza porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo tontos que sonaban sus celos. Sí, Shakespeare tenía razón: el amor nos vuelve tontos.

Y así comenzó la Navidad más perfecta de su vida.

…..

_**Espero que te haya gustado.**_


End file.
